Shadow Games
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: no summary.


ASAP: This is based of the song ''Shadow Games''. Listen to it, it's a really good song!

No summary.

I do not own Yugioh! or the song ''Shadow Games''.

* * *

Yami, Atem, Yugi, Heba, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Ishizu, Joey, Kaiba, Tristen, Tea, and Duke were all in the forest. Ishizu sensed danger nearby and it was in there.

''We've been walking for hours but we've found nothing!'' Joey complained.

The others sighed in annoyance. Their feet were tired from walking. They were about to go back, when Yami's puzzle started to glow.

''That way'' he said, pointed ahead of them.

The others nodded and started to run in that direction.

~10 minutes later~

They finally got there. Then they heard what sounded like chanting. They peeked threw the bushes and saw someone in a robe standing in the middle of the trees. The person started to chant:

''_Force of Darkness, hear my cry, release thy power to mortal lands. Set free the strength of Dark to fly, and envelop the world in your bitter hands. I call your power to this world, a place where I remove thy helm, and so I summon you unfurled, and call upon __**THE SHADOW**_ **REALM!**''

Then the figure raised its hands to the sky, as a black and purple mist surrounded everything. Everyone gasped. Everyone stepped out from where they were hiding. The figure turned to face them.

''Show yourself!'' Yami said.

The figure smirked and removed the robe. They all gasped. There was a girl, around 13, standing before them.

''Who are you?!'' Atem asked.

The girl smirked.

''You should know me'' she started, ''My name is ASAP Rocky''

''And why would we know you?'' Yugi asked.

ASAP just kept smirking.

''Well, you should know me. Prince Yami and Pharaoh Atem''

Yami and Atem gasped, along with the others.

''How do you know us?'' Yami asked.

''Well, i'm from ancient Egypt too. And I know all your names''

Everyone stared at her wide eyed. She just kept smirking at them.

''Maybe this will jog your memory'' she said and in the blink of an eye, she was wearing a beautiful black and red dress.

Everyone gasped.

Then she summoned a flute out of thin air. She started to play it.

ASAP singing: Shadow Games

_Long ago in the ancient past_

_I remember a life_

_When we first met_

_In a dark shadow realm_

_Under a big full moon_

_Then and there I could tell_

_You'd try to break my will_

_But now watch as I rise_

_To a whole new height_

_And my mad battle cry_

_Will be heard all night_

_(ohh)_

_You keep on playing_

_Those dark shadow games and_

_No I won't be beat again_

_(ohh)_

_You keep on playing_

_Those dark shadow games and_

_All this time I've prayed my friend_

_So now you know _

_After time has passed_

_You can never be sure_

_You're always the best_

_Cuz I'm back from the shadows_

_Coming after you_

_On the brightest day_

_Of your darkest hour_

_So now watch as I rise_

_To a whole new height_

_And my mad battle cry_

_Will be heard all night_

_(ohh)_

_You keep on playing_

_Those dark shadow games and_

_No I won't be beat again_

_(ohh) (yeah)_

_You keep on playing_

_Those dark shadow games and_

_All this time I've prayed my friend_

_oh oh oh oh_

_You destroyed the future_

_With your past_

_Forgot the lesson of the test_

_You never understood the blessed_

_To bad today will be your..._

_Last!_

_So now watch as I rise _

_To a whole new height_

_And my mad battle cry _

_Will be heard all night_

_(ohh) (yeah)_

_You keep on playing_

_Those dark shadow games and_

_No I won't be beat again_

_(ohh) (oooo)_

_You keep on playing_

_Those dark shadow games and_

_All this time I've prayed my friend_

Song End

Everyone was standing there, to shocked to move. ASAP smirked and walked forwards. She was standing in front of them then said;

''Now do you remember me?''

Everyone except Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Tea, and Duke nodded. She smiled and changed back to her original outfit.

''Let's go back to the game shop and I'll explain everything''

They all nodded and left the forest. They didn't notice it, but her bracelet glowed and the eye of Horus appeared on her head for a brief moment, then disappeared.

Yami looked behind him and at ASAP. When her bracelet glowed, so did Yami's puzzle.

'Weird' he thought.

He looked at Atem and then the others.

'There is something weird about her' Yami thought 'I can sense another sprit in her'

He sighed and shook his head. Soon they would find out who she was and what was going on.

* * *

Well, there you go. I don't know if I should make this a one-shot, two-shot, or more chapters. Oh well, i'll decide.

R&R!


End file.
